Her Choice
by XPrettyLittleWriterX
Summary: Aria cheated on Spencer. Now she has to choose if she wants to belong to, Him or Her. Who does she love? Can she make the choice? One will get there happy ending. But which one? FLUFFY SPARIA!


**Spencers pov**

"How could you" I ask slowly. "Im, sorry" She repipes softly like she's stepping on thin ice, like she could take one wrong step and come crashing down. "Do you love him more then me?" I ask holding in the tears that are threatening to spill. She takes a moment to think about my question. She thinks hard and long before she can finally answer."I love you both….so much" She tells me. I look down, trying to hide my pain. "You have to choose" I tell her. She is now the one who looks like she may cry. "How can I chose between the 2 most amazing people" She asks as she steps closer taking my hand in hers. I look back at her, I look into her big dark eyes. "You have to" I tell her slowly.

Im afraid of what she'll choose because, I know, thats theres a big chance she'll chose him. Theres a chance she'll leave me. And if she does I don't know how I'm supposed to live. But at the same time, she hurt me. She _cheated_ on me. At first I didn't want her back, I decided to let her be happy with him. But once I learned she still loved me, once I experienced a day without her in my arms, I realized just how much I needed her. She was my light on the darkest of days. She was my smile in the saddest moments. She was my joy, on the most miserable days. She was my other half. You can't just let your other half go. But at the same time you can't share your other half. And I couldn't share her with _him._ So she had to choose. If she chose me, I would be the happiest person in the world. And I would hold on to her as tight as I could. I would never let her go again. But if she chose him. Then I would have to accept it, I had to let her go. I don't know if I could let her go. I'd rather be dead then without her.

It all started when I received the text. With the picture attachment. Thats when my pain became real. Thats when I learned what she had done to me. Thats when I learned Aria, my girlfriend had _hurt me._

_FLASH BACK..._

"Spencer….I have to go" She moans against my lips. "No! I want you" I whine tightening my grip around her small body. She giggles. "My dad will murder me if I don't get home" She tells me. She's currently straddling me as we lay in my bed. I sit up so she's now in my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist. "Please don't go?" I ask bringing my lips down to hers again. "MmmmMmm" She moans loudly. "I have to baby" She whispers. I sigh and pull away.

"I'll come back" She says happily. "When" I ask. She tightens her legs around my body. "An hour?" She says bringing her lips to my neck and sucking hard. "You better" I say sternly and push her down so I'm now on top of her as I kiss her lips as hard as I can, bringing my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She grants it and I'm now exploring her mouth. Its over way to soon as her phone ringing interrupts us. She sighs and pulls away answering her phone. "Yes dad, I'm coming" She says. "No dad, I didn't get kidnaped" She continues. "Ok, see you soon" She says as she hangs up. "I really do need to go now" She says to me. "Fine, but you better be back" I tell her again. "An hour" She said. "An hour" I agree.

_END FLASH BACK..._

Little did I know she wasn't going home and that wasn't her dad. She was on her way to cheat on me. At the time I don't think she had known that was what was going to happen. At the time she thought she was on her way to talk to him because he had begged her to talk to him. At the time she thought he just needed closure.

So she had lied to me to protect me. She had lied because she didn't think I needed to know that she was meeting him. She thought it would be easier if no one knew that she was on her way to quickly said goodbye to her first love forever. Because at the time, thats all he was, her first love. I was her current love. She loved me. But after that night she wasn't sure anymore. She loved us both and she knew that. But she didn't know who she loved more. There was me. But there was also _Ezra._

_FLASH BACK..._

**Arias pov**

"Hello Ezra" I said. "Hello. Im glad you came" He greeted me as he stepped aside so I could walk into his apartment. "Coffee? Tea?" He offers. "No, its fine" I tell him as I sit on his couch. The couch that has to many memories. He comes and sits next to me. "A-Aria I think about you every day" He tells me. "Ezra, I'm with Spencer, and you know that. "Yes I know. And I respect that. But Aria you're everything to me and I can't loose you" He tells me. "Ezra…" I begin before he interrupts. "Can we at least be friends?" He asks. I smile. "Yes, friends sounds perfect" I tell him.

He smiles, his boyish smile. I get lost in his perfect eyes, and dark curls. And the next thing I know, my lips are on his. He makes no move to pull back. He's leaning into the kiss, deepening it. I should pull back. I should push away and run out. I should go tell Spencer everything that just happened and hope she can forgive me. But I don't.

I kiss back just as hard, letting his tongue slip into my mouth much like the way I let Spencer do the same thing just 30 minutes ago. I move closer, as does he. And the next thing I know he's on top of me. Kissing me, sucking on me. He's loving me the way only Spencer should be. And Im letting him. I think about pulling away during but it was to late. We were to far into it. I have had sex with my ex-boyfriend when I was with Spencer. I felt ashamed. I felt terrible. I felt _wrong._ How could I? I guess it was because I loved them both. I loved both Spencer and Ezra so much it hurt. I didn't know which one I was meant to be with. I don't know if I would ever be able to choose.

**Spencers pov**

I sat on my bed doing homework. Something I didn't do to often anymore now that I was with Aria. We were always busy doing…._other things._ I sat there believing my girlfriend was at home dealing with her paranoid dad. Thats what I thought until my phone buzzed and I got a text from blocked number. I sighed as I knew it had to be A. I read the text. **Is Aria really yours? Last time I checked Aria belonged to another -A.**

I read the text in shock and in disbelief but then I opened the attachment. 3 pictures. Thats what was on my screen. The first picture, A kiss. A kiss between Aria and Ezra. An innocent kiss on the couch. A kiss that could have been a mistake. One that Aria could have pulled a way from. A kiss that could have been an accident. The second picture was of Ezra on top of Aria. Kissing her much harder. And Aria's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Then the third picture. The two of them in his bed, half naked and kissing each other hard and fast. I stared at the pictures in shock. My girlfriend. _My Aria,_ had cheated on me. _With Ezra. She had cheated on me._

_END OF FLASH BACK..._

So thats how I found out. Thats how I found out Aria was not just mine but she was Ezra's too. Part of me always knew that she had loved Ezra. Unlike me she couldn't move on. Toby had left town a long time ago and I moved on from him because_ I had Aria._ But Ezra had her too. I loved her so much. But maybe she was meant to be with Ezra? Maybe she loved him more. Maybe she was _happier_ with him. If she was happier with him, then I guess I would accept it. I would have too. I still hoped that maybe she would choose me. Maybe she really did love me more. Maybe we would get our happy ending. I had decided to give her time. I was giving her 24 hours to pick. I counted down the minutes until she would make her choice. And the until she might break my heart. Or maybe until I will be the happiest person alive.

xxX...24 hours later...Xxx

"Hey" I greet Aria as she walks through my front door. She doesn't say anything. She throws herself at me instead. Her lips smashing into mine. Her arms wrapping around my neck. Her body pressing against mine hard. I return the kiss. I press my body against hers as well so we can't possibly be any closer. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist. "You, you, I choose you! I love you" She says quickly pulling away from my lips briefly to tell me before she's back on me. "I love you too" I tell her. "I won't ever cheat on you ever again! I don't want anyone but you!" She tells me. "Good" I mumble while I bring my lips to her neck. "Lets go upstairs?" She asks. I nod before lifting her up into my arms. She giggles and squeals. We reach my bedroom and collapse onto the bed, Its not long before she's straddling me and fumbling to undo the buttons on my shirt. This is going to be a long, amazing night. I think to myself. Because she chose me. I have Aria. She has me. Im the happiest person alive


End file.
